1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin composition, which is superior in workability and useful for adhesives, paints, insulation materials and electrical/electronic materials (e.g. laminated plate, etc.), particularly useful for encapsulating electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For encapsulation of semiconductors such as LSI, IC, transistor, etc., economically useful transfer molding of an epoxy resin composition has recently been carried out. In this case, a softening point of the resin composition is important in view of handling. The resin composition having a low softening point sometimes causes blocking during the storage to result in deterioration of the workability. Therefore, the composition is stored generally with cooling in a refrigerator, but there has been a problem that the productive efficiency is poor.